Wind God's Embrace
by AmanoTsubaki
Summary: AU This is a world in which Four Deities of Wind reign supreme. What happens when one of them starts to fancy our favorite blonde speed demon? Ikki x Kazu
1. Chapter 1

Whee… Hello everyone! Umm…. This is my first fanfic…ever. So be gentle and please don't hesitate to give me some critiques!

Pairing: Ikki x Kazu

Warnings: AU, yaoi, questions of Kazu's masculinity (Just kidding, kind of)

Ya, so this means boy love. As in a boy with another boy. Don't like it? Then please

kindly take your leave.

**Prologue**

"Hey…. You're cute." Kazu peered up curiously, eyes bright with tears, still sniffling. His lessons hadn't gone so well…again. The would-be wind spirit constantly heard through his tutors and the malicious whispers that he was much too fragile, too thin, to take up the responsibilities of being a Wind Spirit, those who assisted the Wind Deities, one of whom happened to be his sister - the North Wind Goddess. It was hard work to control the winds, to use to fly. Kazu's thin form seemed to unable to soar. But all those thoughts left his head as he stared the black blur that had appeared before him. This boy had odd spiky black hair, and intense brown eyes. Everything about him radiated confidence, from his obnoxiously cocky smile to his daring spiky hair…which had a tiny crow in it.

"Hey…Can you hear me??? Cute girl?" At that, Kazu jerked up his head.

"I'M A BOY!" Kazu glared at this stupid kid who couldn't tell a boy from a girl. But neither the harsh words nor the glare fazed this child at all. Instead…

"Are you sure? Cause, you're really small, and skinny. And your eyes are kinda big, and your hair's really pretty…"

"NO! I'm not a girl!" Kazu was now completely red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell.

"Really?! Cause I live with all these girls, see? And they all have really pretty hair, and…" The boy child reached out and pet Kazu's head. "Their's are really soft, like your! And you blush like a pretty girl too… Are you sure?"

Kazu was silent. He had had enough. He was tired of everything. How he knew he was always going to be inferior to his sister; how was unfit for Wind Spirit training; how pathetically shy he was. Now, there was this strange boy teasing his about his physical appearance. He just wanted to cry. And he did. He didn't bawl out right, of course, he still had his pride.. Kazu bravely tried to sniff back the overflowing tears, and rubbed his eyes furiously, pulling down his hat over his face in the process. The crow boy just stood there, also silent.

'He must think I'm a wimp,' Kazu thought, blushing even deeper from embarrassment. Then the raven haired boy did something Kazu never expected. He tilted Kazu's face up, and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. Kazu froze. The boy stood to his full height, grinning, and scratching the back of his head.

"Cute gir….er…. people shouldn't cry." He then started to fish around in the small satchel he had on his back.

"Here…Take this." He held out a white beanie. Kazu looked at it, dumbfounded. The crow boy stuffed it into Kazu's numb hands.

"Hehehehe… It was going to be Kuu's nest, but…. I've decided! When you're old enough to fit that hat, I'm gonna marry you!" Kazu was snapped out of his shock.

"Wha!? You can't….Guys can't… You...you…kissed…me…"

"And I'll do it again." To prove his point, the cocky boy kissed him again, on the lips.

"That…that…was my…"

"Did that make you feel better?"

"Huh?"

"Well, in the comics, people always kiss to make people feel better…"

"Uh…okay…" the spiky haired child interrupted again.

"And since you're the cutest person I've ever met, I wanna marry you! I'll protect you so you won't ever cry again!" The crow boy looked pleased with himself. Kazu spluttered again.

"What!? I'm a boy, I can take care of myself…!!!"

"Hehehehe…whatever you say… Shoot! I have to go, or Mikan's gonna kick my ass!" The crow boy climbed the tree Kazu had been leaning on in record time. As the crow boy leapt from the tree over the wall, he shouted over his shoulder,

"Hey! Cute boy! My name is …" After that, the wind rushed through. It was powerful and untamed, but it seemed to lift the odd boy child higher and higher, until he flew away and disappeared.

END

So ends this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this! And this is where I'll put my thanks. To Rweon0 for putting up with my constant badgering about what to do, and for putting up with my AirGear rants. And to all those IkkixKazu fanfic authors, like Crimson Vixen, who gave me enough courage, via reading their amazing works, to actually write this and post it.

'Til next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, sorry this took a while, but school and all. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear. If I did I would be drawing this stuff with all of Oh Great!'s awesome art skills.

Pairing: Ikki x Kazu

Warnings: AU, yaoi, MAJOR KAZU MOLESTATION

Hmm…. This chapter gets a bit more intense than the Prologue, so uh… watch out?

**Chapter 1**

"Kazu, honey. I know you love your old hat, but… You've had it since you were five, and you've worn it nonstop since you were eight!" Kazu glared at his sister, Fuuko, while he stubbornly tried to jam the too small hat onto his golden head. His cheeks flushed just a tad bit when he remembered his encounter with, whom he called affectionately, the bird-brained idiot. Kazu was almost sure that he would never see that mystery child ever again. It would be because of either the idiot forgot about Kazu and/or his "marriage proposal" or he was locked up in a mental institute – where he belonged.

Anyways, Kazu had more important things to worry about at the moment than a brief amorous encounter that had occurred ten years ago. For example, making sure he didn't make a fool of himself at the Elemental beings convention. He wasn't exactly making a wonderful first impression with his futile struggle with his hat. Kazu sighed and gave up…for now. He felt naked without some sort of covering over his bright blonde hair. He fumbled around in his pockets and glared at the innocent white knit hat that obliviously flopped over his fingers.

'Better this than nothing. And besides…It's not as if that kid was REALLY serious. Pft, I'm being such an idiot.' Feeling more secure with line of logic and a familiar weight on his head, Kazu confidently entered the crowded main reception area. However, Kazu didn't notice a pair of sharp brown eyes eyeing him hungrily.

Ikki chortled to himself. He'd been looking for his cute boy, worried that he would never find him. But the blonde made it so much easier, wearing that white knit cap. Ikki stalked through the entrance, furtively following his cutie, laughing when he saw his adorable blonde slink into the darker, more obscure corners of the room.

'Ah well… Makes it that much more easier for me.' Ikki smirked as he swooped in to take what was rightfully his.

Kazu glanced nervously at all the people in the room. Kazu never did so well with crowds, and he could have sworn that he FELT someone looking at him. No, it wasn't looking. It was that piercing stare that could only belong to a predator eyeing his prey, his next meal. Kazu shook his head rapidly.

'Don't be an idiot. It's not like anyone could notice me.' Kazu thought that as he stared fondly at his older sister, who was surrounded by a large group, with each person vying for her attention. Fuuko was a beautiful and capable young woman. Her hair wasn't the shocking blonde Kazu's was, but her lovely chestnut hair fell into lazy ringlets which framed her lovely, ivory face. Her eyes were also bright and gentle and her figure was curvaceous, but not excessively so. Kazu glanced down at himself. The only thing that stood out on him was his hair, which was a plain golden yellow. The only other feature that was of any merit was his clear blue eyes. But, his limbs were like sticks, his waist, miniscule. He looked like an undernourished waif next to Fuuko. He also hid two of his best features with those knit caps of his. Only few, if any, strands could be seen, and his eyes were partially covered and completely shadowed. Kazu glanced around once more, just to make sure there was no one watching him. He was pleased to find that the only anomaly was a gaggle of girls surrounding a youth with spiky black hair.

'That hair looks like…naw…Must be too stuffy in here. I should go out and get some air.' Kazu escaped from the safety of his corner, and skulked unnoticeably to a well-hidden balcony, confident that no one was watching him. How wrong that poor boy was.

Ikki cursed as he struggled against the horde of female Elementals. He desperately tried to look over their heads and cursed again when he saw his blonde escaping from his corner. Ikki put up with the women until he pinpointed the balcony his Wind Spirit was headed to. Excusing himself, Ikki ran like hell until he found a window to leap out of. He glided on the winds, soaring, flying. Then, with one impressive series of twists and turns, Ikki landed in front of a certain shocked blonde boy. It was hard for Ikki not to smirk at the wide blue eyes, and gaping mouth.

"Hey cutie."

Kazu just gaped as an imposing black figure landed in front of him. This all seemed annoyingly familiar…

"Hey cutie." Kazu snapped his head up. This boy was that… Kazu's train of thought was broken off, as the black haired stranger leaned closer. Kazu instinctively moved back, until he felt his back come in contact with the wall.

'Shit.' The crow boy leaned forward, putting his arms on either side of Kazu's head, caging the poor blonde in. Kazu flushed, as the black haired boy towered over him by a head. Kazu lowered his burning face, but jerked it up when he heard the crow bastard chuckle.

'He's…laughing at me? This bastard's just toying with me!' Never one to take an insult, Kazu balled up his fist and struck

Ikki chuckled again when his blonde cutie attempted to punch him. He easily caught his fist by the wrist and pinned it against the wall. Another strike came. Ikki dodged, grabbed the offending hand, and pinned it against the wall as well. He moved in closer enjoying the flushing cheeks and bright eyes.

'Heh… Didn't expect him to actually resist. How interesting.'

Kazu was panicking. The crow bastard had leaned his face dangerously close to his own. Kazu could feel the heated breath and the intense look he was being given.

"You…" Kazu tried to choke out, but crow boy took this opportunity. He swooped in and ferociously kissed Kazu. A brief 'meep' could be heard before the kiss gave way wet sounds and moans. Kazu had never been kissed before, besides that fateful day under the tree. So, everything was strange and alien to him. The tongue was confidently massaging and probing deeply, so that every millimeter of his mouth was explored. Kazu gasped in surprise as sharp teeth nibbled and pulled at his full lips, turning them slightly pouty and red. Preoccupied, he barely noticed his molester pulling off his hat, which then fell silently to the floor. He took his then free left hand and laid it on his sexual offender's chest attempting to push him off. And failing miserably. The crow bastard took no notice of Kazu's struggles and, instead, ran his hand through Kazu's blonde hair. All Kazu could think was that he'd always thought tongue kissing was gross, but…

'What's he doing?' Kazu started to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen when the kiss suddenly ended. Gasping for air, he slowly became aware of bold hands pushing up his shirt.

'When…?' But the thought was cut short as fingers started to caress at his left nipple. Squeaking and squirming slightly, Kazu jerked upwards at the strangely tingly, ticklish contact. The other hand was gently brushing against each one of his exposed ribs. The hands were calloused and little rough, yet they were extremely gentle, taking special care not to hurt the slender body they were exploring. Kazu bit his bottom lip, trying to repress those horribly embarrassing noises that were coming out his mouth. Turning his hazy eyes towards his unsympathetic molester, he flushed a deep red, when he saw those beautiful, fierce eyes focused passionately, even possessively, on him. Kazu lifted his right hand to push against the crow boy, his hand was shaking. He was confused, hesitant.

Ikki cheered mentally in his head when he felt his cutie melted like putty in his hands. He looked so adorable with his blonde hair mussed, blue eyes clouded with confusion, but also with desire, and lips red and puffy. It made Ikki feel especially good, because he knew he was the reason for all of the above.

'He has such a cute blush,' Ikki thought. 'Wonder what else I can do to make those cheeks turn redder…' The slim blond was trembling within Ikki's arms; Ikki was sure that the poor boy would collapse soon without any support. Well, Ikki _was_ raised in a house full of women. So, like a gentleman, he stopped exploring the skinny youth's ribs and reached behind his back to support him. Ikki smirked when the blonde turned his head again, flushing from unease at the thought of a man holding him so intimately, and thought,

'What cute little ears he has…'

Kazu was starting to calm down from the shock and pleasure of being molested and getting oxygen back into his deprived lungs, when he felt someone's teeth nibbling on his left ear, tickling him. Kazu squirmed and bit his swollen bottom lip again, trying to hold back laughter. Finally, he could stand it no longer, and took his hands that were against his molester's chest and shoved away from him. The other teen was caught off guard and Kazu was able to escape the hold successfully. Scooting away, he watched the crow boy warily. Kazu could hear the distant chatter of girls through the pounding of his heart, and then crow bastard looked away. Kazu took his chance. He grabbed his hat and ran off like a jet, as he heard the other boy curse through his still tingling ears.

Ikki blinked in astonishment as he stumbled back from the skinny youth, breath held aback due to the violent shove. He smirked at the delectable challenge presented before him. Sharp eyes followed the cautious blonde who was slowly edging away like a mouse from the piercing glare of an owl. Ikki made a move to grab a hold of his cutie's delicate waist, when he heard the all too familiar chattering of his ever present and annoying fangirls.

'Damn!' He instinctively scanned the area for them, and cursed again when he saw his blonde escaping… rather successfully. He grimaced a bit, but was all too please at the idea of a chase.

Kazu scuttled as nonchalantly as possible into the reception hall. His face still burning hot from the ardent encounter, but he hoped he could just shrug it off in the immense crowd. He maneuvered through the groups of people as quickly as he could, but it wasn't quick enough. He could feel the stalker crow bastard closing in on him; feel the brush of fingertips on his shoulders, when…

"Kazu!" Kazu peered up hopefully at his sister, certain that he would be able to put the sexual harassment behind him. And then his dreams and hopes were shattered.

"Oh! South Wind God, Itsuki, what brings you here?" Kazu froze, immediately, almost too afraid to turn around, but did so anyways. There was the crow bastard, no, Itsuki, smirking at him, like a hawk that had just caught its prey.

"Ah, so…you're name is Kazu? It's nice to meet you." Itsuki bent down to shake Kazu's frozen hand. Leaning forward, he spoke softly, so that it was only audible enough for Kazu's ears,

"My cute little blonde."

END

I hope that was okay… XX I actually didn't intend for Ikki to go so far… I just wanted him to kiss Kazu! But, my inner-Ikki wanted something more…And, well, you can see what happened. Hahahaha… Anyhoo, major thanks to Rweon for beta-ing this. Let me tell you, this was a whole lot worse before she came in. Next chapter will take a while to get out, but, I hope this tides you guys over!

'Til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Wow… I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long…!! TT Life sucks and I've been super busy over the summer with my internship, I didn't have time to write, really… Now it's the school year, and I'll still have little time, but I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out by the end of this month! Forgive me!!

DISCLAIMER: I no own Air Gear. .

**Chapter 2**

Kazu froze. He was so going to kick Itsuki's ass. Reception be damned. He balled up his fist, readying for another attempt to slug the smug crow a good one when…

"Kazu? You haven't introduced yourself properly to Itsuki." Kazu paused and turned around, giving his sister a despairing look. Fuuko smiled encouragingly. Kazu breathed in deeply and grudgingly set down his fist. He cursed his inability to deny his sister anything.

'Be a man, Kazu, be a man.' Kazu though to himself as he stiffly turned to face Itsuki.

"I am Mikura Kazuma, assistant to Northern Wind Goddess Fuuko. It's an honor to meet you Master Itsuki." Kazu bowed slightly, begrudgingly, gritting his teeth and hating every moment he had to lower his head to the insane, pompous bastard that now had a name – Itsuki.

Ikki smiled delightedly at Kazu's slightly rude and tense manner. Before the boy could lift his head all the way, Ikki playfully ruffled the blonde's silky hair, earning a glare from Kazu.

"Hey. No need for the formalities!" Ikki gave his trademark cocky grin. He held out his right hand as he said, "Call me Ikki, Kazu-kun."

Kazu looked warily at the hand offered before him, like a rabbit guardedly watching a ravenous hawk. After a moments pause, Kazu mustered up his courage, and going against the warning his mind was screaming – memories of molestation assaulting him - he took Ikki's hand in his own, tentatively shaking it. He cautiously peered and saw the crow boy beam a smile at him. He then saw Ikki's sharp eyes slide slyly to his left hand, which was still clenching the white, knitted hat, knuckles turning white with tension. The way Ikki's eyes lighted up did not escape Kazu's attention and when he started to open his mouth, Kazu dreaded the words that were about to come out.

When Ikki saw the familiar white hat clenched so tightly in Kazu's hand, he cheered inside. Now he had his chance to mention their not so sordid past, to trap his prey.

"That's an interesting hat there Kazu." Ikki smirked mentally, as Kazu squirmed, feeling his palm getting sweaty.

"In fact, I think I've seen one just like it before…" Kazu's eyes widened slightly in panic as he tried to imperceptibly tug his hand away from Ikki's. His face turned red at the memory of their first encounter.

'Aww…. Teasing him is so much fun. I guess this is why people like to see the person they like all flustered… Red suits him very well.' Ikki mused at his beloved's easily embarrassed and skittish nature.

Kazu glared at the cocky bastard in front of him. He gritted his teeth as he tried to slip his sweaty hand out of the tight grasp, and simultaneously hid the evil white cap behind him. Even with dastardly frightening look Kazu was throwing him, Ikki calmly turned his head toward Fuuko and made small talk, all the while gripping Kazu's hand. Kazu wasn't sure whether he should have felt insulted that he was being ignored or furious that this guy was taking liberties with his hand.

Of course, it would do no good for Ikki's image if he ignored such a beautiful and distinguished woman as Fuuko, his future sister-in-law. But, he didn't really want to lose the speedy blonde he had finally found. So, he made a compromise and continued to "shake" Kazu's hand while coolly talking with Fuuko. He smirked mentally at the boy's growing furor.

'Aww…. Is that a scowl or a pout? So cute…'

"…And it would be so nice if we could have the pleasure of having you in our kingdom." Ikki brought himself back into the conversation with interest. Fuuko continued on without noticing Ikki's inattention.

"There's not many boys around Kazu's age in the Northern lands, and it would be so nice if you two could become friends." Fuuko had a sincere concerned look on her face, the doting sister she was. Ikki smiled at the golden opportunity she had just offered him. He peered down at Kazu, whose face had gone a rather interesting shade of white. Ikki didn't know white could be that particular shade.

Kazu just froze in horror. His sweaty palms were hot, but felt chilled and brittle. His sister's innocent invitation caused the blood in his body to circulate so violently, he felt as though he would explode if he made too many sudden movements.

'How could she?... What….? Don't I get a say in this?' As if to answer his thoughts, Fuuko turned her attention to Kazu to ask,

"Kazu, you don't mind if Itsuki came to our home, right?"

Kazu jerked his head towards his sister, with a horrified expression on his face, to disagree, but one look at the hopeful look on her face… he really couldn't deny his sister anything. Hell, if she asked him to dance the can-can in a dress, he would probably do it. Probably. All he could do was nod dumbly, while the damned bastard smiled triumphantly.

END

So Went to Otakon this year, it was a lot of fun! And so many AG cosplayers I wonder if I saw you Crimson Vixen? If you were part of the group with Ikki and Spitfire… I think I was a crazy fangirl who took your picture…. XP Sorry! Kazu cosplayers were few and far between! Anyhoo, yeah, as I said before, I'll try to update quicker… Wah… So sorry! .


	4. Chapter 4

*shoots self in head* I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating, even though you guys left me such wonderful and numerous reviews~~~~~~!!!1 T__T Wah, college is eating my life, so I haven't had that much time or energy to write… Even with the gap between updates, this is still un-beta'd, cause my beta, Rweon0, is dying too…Actually, she's dying even harder… So, please accept this as it is now, and try to enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Air Gear is not mine. It belongs to Ogure Ito…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Chapter 3

Kazu angsted. He never thought it was possible to ever angst so hard in his life.

'Gah! I can't believe I let that bastard trick me like that?! Who does he think he is? A god? Well… he is… But! That doesn't give him the right to push me around like that… He can't just…'

Kazu gripped his hat in frustration. After a while, he relaxed, sighed, leaned against the tree he was lying under. With half-lidded eyes, he looked up at the sky that was criss-crossed with branches and covered with leaves. He sighed dejectedly.

'He can't just…go and kiss people like that…It's not right!'

"It's not right," Kazu muttered. He stretched his legs out a bit, before slumping until his back hit the grass completely. He took off his hat as he rolled to his side and curled, cradling the white beanie in his arms. He stared at the innocent white cap, before closing his eyes and groaning.

'It's not right that he just go and kiss people, and mess them up like this…I'm a boy dammit….I mean, I'm a man! I'm not some girl he can court and flirt with! Anyways…what's so good about a guy like me?'

Kazu rolled to his back as he pondered this question. The admittedly handsome, though Kazu would never say it out loud, wind god confused him. Confused Kazu from their very first fateful meeting under that same tree he lay underneath. After the convention, Kazu had done a little research on the tricky boy.

Minami Itsuki. The South Wind God. One of the youngest spirits ever to take the position of Wind God. And those who could tame the wild south winds were rumored to be some of the most talented spirits ever to have been born. Not only that, but Ikki used to be subordinate to the West Wind Goddess, Noyamano Ringo and her tribe, the Sleeping Forest. He fought his way out of his home and fought his way up to the top of a foreign land. He commanded respect of others, but, because of his friendly ways and through sheer charisma, also had the admiration of many, even the Masters of the Roads.

Kazu closed his eyes, depressed.

'And what am I compared to him? I'm his age, but I'm stuck here, at home, unable to help my sister in any of her tasks. I can't soar through the sky, my 'wings' aren't big enough. I don't have the sensitivity to help Fuuko's tribe, Toul Tool To, with their work. And, I'm not strong enough to be one of her guards. Why did he have to come along…and mess me up? What am I to him? What am I doing here?..."

Questions rushed in circles in Kazu's mind, until he felt like his mind was going to be torn to pieces. He opened his eyes, and got up. He brought his knees close to his chest, rocking back and forth.

'No! I won't let this guy mess me up! Even if I have to spend the rest of my life running in circles…at least…at least I won't make myself a nuisance to anyone!'

With determination flaring in his eyes, Kazu got up, stuffed his hat on his head, and gathered winds below his feet and pushed. He landed on top of the wall, as soon as his feet touched the rough cement, he was gone. Using the careful balance of the winds pushing from the surface and his winds pushing down, he glided and accelerated along the wall. For turns, he shifted his entire body, keeping the force consistent. Keeping his speed consistent. Kazu let the winds rush and roll past his face as he closed his eyes, his body having already memorized every crack, crevice, and hole along the wall. His mind went blank as he went through the motions and left his heavy thoughts behind. Kazu ran, wishing he could leave everything behind. Wishing that they would stay away from him.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ikki was joyous. He didn't think he could be happier than he was at the moment.

'It took me ten years to find him, but I did it! Of course, nothing is impossible for the great Ikki-sama!' Ikki crowed mentally to himself. With a satisfied sigh, Ikki lay down on the grass. He was at Crow's Rock, his training area, and he was a bit worn out. He stretched out his limbs before pillowing his head on his arms.

'He was so cute too...' Ikki thought to himself wistfully. Only that person could make him feel all sorts of soft and hard emotions all at once. Whenever he thought of Kazu, he felt like his insides were all warm, yet cool, and soft and cottony. Like someone had replaced his insides with fluffy cotton candy. But at the same time, he always got these wicked urges to mess with the boy, tease him, and push him until he pushed back.

'He's always hiding from the world…But I don't understand why…" Ikki frowned for a bit, turning on his side as he contemplated his shy crush. He had kept tabs on Kazu from the first time he had met him, ten years ago. More like, he had bugged the hell out of everyone around until he discovered the poor child's name and stalked Kazu to the best of his abilities.

Mikura Kazuma. An assistant to the North Wind Goddess, Mikura Fuuko, his older sister. Those who became the North Wind deities were not known for battle prowess, but rather their extraordinary sensitivity to patterns of the wind and their ability to tame storms. The Western Gods controlled the winds and used them, but the Northern Gods calmed the winds and tamed them. Because of this unique characteristic, the Toul Tool To, the ones who synchronized and repaired the winding energies within Storm Riders' bodies, resided in the Northern Lands. Kazu wasn't really anyone of high rank, but Ikki had seen the potential and the perseverance Kazu had, and he respected, no, loved him all the more for it.

'It can't even be called stubbornness or perseverance or anything like that. It isn't something fancy or high-class…It's passion.'

Ikki leapt up to his feet, becoming restless at the thought of Kazu.

'He's so…beautiful like that. Practicing over and over again, until his body is sore and aching. Until he's about to collapse…Hehehe…' Ikki pervertedly chuckled to himself, thinking equally perverted thoughts of how he would like to make his cute blonde "sore and aching." But then, his laughter quickly turned into a frown as he thought even more.

'I don't understand why no one seems to have noticed, but damn if he isn't the fastest thing I've ever seen. I'm almost jealous…Actually, I am…I bet he could outrun me any day of the week in a pure race.'

In the midst of his musings, Ikki started to scowl. His stalking had made him happy, seeing Kazu grow up to be such a talented and amazing youth, although that did stir his competitive spirit and make him want to the tease the boy more and more. However, at the same time, the dismissive way the Northern people treated Kazu, and the way the boy in question belittled himself because of that pissed Ikki off.

'So he can't control storms or shit like that…But, damn, he fights and finds ways around it…Doesn't that count for something?' Out of irritation and anger, Ikki started to pace restlessly, his body itching for movement.

His thoughts and his pacing fired up Ikki and with a burst of energy, he charged at the metal structures around him. He propelled himself into the air and, by manipulating his body and the winds around him, he soared. It couldn't be called a mere jump or even an amazing leap. The raven-haired boy was flying, and, then again, his flying couldn't be called merely flight. That just described the action. The power and grace of his movements, the beauty of the wind playing with his hair and clothes, and, most of all, the sheer joy and exhilaration in his gleaming eyes gave Ikki an aura of mature and, yet, at the same time, child-like innocence that made his form, his motions, his flight something of a divine nature. It made him a god.

'I want him with me now. Seeing him suffer at that…temple…I want to make him realize how special he is…I want him to fight me…I want him by my side…So we can push each other into becoming better and better…Dammit! I just want him in my arms now!'

Seeing the route through and around nothingness and infinite, Ikki simultaneously flew around with ease all the while shaping and twisting the winds into breath-taking, almost visible, shapes and patterns. He let all his frustrations and desire carve poetry into the winds.

END

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ah yes, another chapter done. I have no idea what I'm going to write for the next chapter, but I think it'll either have Spitfire/Sano show up, or Ikki and Kazu will finally have a nice long chat…like a REAL chat…hopefully… Thanks for reading!


End file.
